


Triple Drabble: Calling Collect

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Triple Drabble: Calling Collect

  
Sean picked up the ringing phone. "Bean."

A recording answered him. "Would you accept a reverse charges call from," the voice switched to Viggo's, "Viggo Mortensen, you cunt."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"You're my bitch."

"Yes, I am." There was never any use denying these sorts of things. Usually deprived him of sex.

"My fucking cunt. You open so easily for me and you make the most whorish noises I've ever heard. Not even in a cathouse, slut."

"Mm-hmm." Sean freed up his cock and started stroking it.

"You moan as I tie you to the bed and slap your ass. You beg me to spank you or to flog you, but you haven't earned that sort of reward yet. Instead I lock you down but good and sit on your chest. You strain at the chains, trying to get your mouth around my cock, and I tease you until you cry from the sheer desire.

"Then I wrap my hands around your cock and squeeze until we both know it's gotta hurt, but you're still begging for more, you're such a slut. You need more and so you beg, you beg so fast and so quickly that I can't understand you anymore. But I do understand the sentiment and I grab something close and I fuck you. Fuck you hard. Fuck you until you scream, until you come in my hand. Fuck you until you can't beg me anymore. And then I come inside you and cuddle you up and call you my good boy."

"Nngmph!"

Viggo chuckled. "You want it, don't you? My little cunt. My little cocksucker. You want it so much."

"YES!"

"Then come for me, Sean. Come."

Sean did. Once he'd calmed down, he laughed. "Never thought I'd have to pay for phone sex."


End file.
